Queens of The Veil
This page lists recent queens of The Veil, starting with the last elected queen and moving from past to future. *'Rasha' of the Redded Clan, rode Babo. *'Taigana' of Rasha and Ab Jindun, rode Dalboba *'Caietana '''of Taigana and Sunthuwe, rode Gouyun *'Doceora 'of Caietana and Fogman, rode Sky’s Four Pillars *'Cercey 'of Doceora and Arkhip, rode Calliston *'Corhynea 'of Cercey and Xerxes, rode Sky *'Desdena 'of Corhynea and Kassius, rode Spirit Flare, then Jihad *'Crestor '''of Mond and Desdena, rode Shethe Rasha Rasha grew up in the Redded Clan and was chosen as the queen at twenty years old (the last chosen queen). She rode a huge red stallion of the Stall Beast breed named Babo. He was a heavy duty horse used for the construction of huge spaceships, but she made him her mount when she became the queen. Her politics were aimed at stability, at avoiding events that could cause chaos, and at creating resources. She made attempts to popularize the resolution of conflicts between groups by duels of champions instead of huge battles. Based on such duels, she chose a Dune Dweller warrior who had outclassed all his opponents as her own champion. He was Ab Jindun riding a mare named Dala Jisa. They, as rumor has it, fell in love and had a son and a daughter, Taigana. Rasha ruled during the time of the war, when the State was invading planet after planet, but it only became known towards the end of her reign. She ordered the creation of earth-space artillery, and many other means of protection and preparation against a planetary siege, including the revolution of warships (their design was neglected for centuries and hopelessly outdated). On her order, a completely new fleet was assembled in just a decade. She also organized a continuous martial law that would not deplete their resources in spite of almost all men being at arms. Rasha died at age 83, after negotiations to create the common Freedom Army against the state had begun. Taigana Taigana may have been Rasha’s daughter, but was chosen as all queens before her because of her sheer talent and ability at the age of 34. She sent the entire new fleet, many able generals and commanders, and several hundred thousand warriors to the newly established Freedom Army, breaking the long-standing tradition of non-involvement. She commanded several of the FA’s operations herself with great success, proving herself one of the greatest military leaders in the history of the Veil. She had a close relationship with Sunthuwe, riding Athao, a legendary war hero of the Frost Folk who fought in hundreds of battles on dozens of worlds against the State. He was not only fighting, but also serving as her advisor. During that endless war, their daughter Caietana was born and grew up. Taigana was assassinated when the war ended. She rode a mare named Dalboba that was born of her parent’s horses, an unheard of cross between a Dune Dweller mare and a Stall beast stallion. The mare survived her queen’s assassination and ran to the wilds after being brought back to the Veil. Caietana Caietana, elected after her mother's death for her abilities and talent at the age of fourteen, was one of the very few queens who managed to die of old age. Her reign was a turbulent time, even though she supplied the least of the turbulence, preferring to take a backseat, give people more freedom, to “let them play war” and gently influence history from the shadows as the world was recuperating after the war. Her most significant input was to give all remaining battleships to the Freedom Army and to forbid building new ones. She loved to hold philosophical speeches, explaining why she did what she did, how it will be beneficial for her people, and how everyone should think ahead, not only in his own time. She forced an absolute peace without any conflicts onto the population, and predicted the wars and the extremis at the end of her rule, calling them “a necessity to teach the price of peace, the inevitability of change, the transience of all states.” Many believe her reign to be the greatest reign of any queen, some believe she was crazy, others call her ruling nonexistent, as if the veil had no queen for a time. She relaxed many rules and softened a lot of requirements, avoided wars, encouraged kindness and compassion. Towards the end of her rule, the population had increased by a whopping number, the simplistic society had started to grow economic and bureaucratic tumors, and people were becoming tense on the prolonged peace. It all erupted into a series of wars, engulfing the planet for a decade. Caietana called it a lesson of kindness. Her first mate, from whom she had two sons, was Alahon. He was one of the Dune Dwellers riding his horse Jin Talan, and was a famous warrior. Her second mate was Fogman of the ridge nomads, who rode Gentle Snow Swirler, a mare of his people. Fogman and Caietana had fallen in love at the beginning of her reign, and only many years later, when Fogman managed to defeat Alahon, they had one late daughter, Doceora, and Caietana let the girl procure her own education where she could find it. Caietana’s horse was a bay received from Clan West, Goyoun, but the mare ran to the wilds when the lesson wars erupted, abandoning her queen. Caietana died in the garden palace she had ordered to build – the first such thing on the Veil. After her death it was abandoned. Doceora Doceora, who was chosen as queen at the age of forty, after her mother Caietana died of old age, was renowned for her cold, calculating, emotionless presence and her brilliant and devastatingly ruthless decisions that assumed sacrificial loyalty of her soldiers. Someone’s suffering was never a cause to reconsider for her. After the State war and all the wars of her mother Caietana’s reign, Doceora took the people into an iron grip, upping the intensity of training and education to a quelching level, demanding absolute discipline and physical and mental fitness not only of soldiers, but of women and the rest of the populace (like Sparta duh). This had the effect of draining energy, giving her control of a docile and pacified world. She is famous for some ethically questionable practices, such as her experiments of breeding humans, which produced some magnificent warriors, but were taken by the people as an attack on their freedom. Furthermore, she forced two generations of young men into the slaughter of artificially created wars when they came of age, to “remove the weak and prevent overpopulation”. Off-world mercenaries were hired for those wars. She created similar trials fashioned to the trades of women and ordered those who performed poorly sterilized (met by outrage). Furthermore, Doceora had science, weapons and technology imported from off-world, furthered technological advancement by a wide margin, and forced her soldiers to adopt some techniques of battle from off-worlders, a move met with disdain by general populace. She even had genetic engeneering experiments performed, artificial birth, cloning, growth and learning acceleration, ways of quickly creating an army – things viewed as absolute taboos by the Veilans for centuries. She claimed to “test in search for the future”. Another move was her secret order to create blueprints for warships and plans of quickly building a military fleet. After coming to power, aware of her own aging, she summoned Arkhip, still very young, as her mate, and had three daughters in three years. Her reign only lasted fifteen years, but was full of change and happenings. Doceora had her daughters training and learning, as the legend goes, as hard as the whole world combined. It gave them the schooling and the selfless conditioning, but left the three girls unknowing of life. Doceora rode Sky’s Four Pillars, a sprinkled fuzzy dun stallion she got from the ridge nomads. She would almost always order everyone around from his back, but her fighting with him was a frequent sight. Doceora and her horse were killed in an uprising, a strong and well organized rebellion that has been preparing to kill her since she started her reign. It was the beginning of a new clan – the Ghosts. Cercey Cercey , the daughter of Arkhip and Doceora , became queen at a very young age because of the death of her mother Doceora in a rebellion, and had to immediately take over the war from her. She proved incredibly capable, ending it in mere months. That resolved her long-lasting rivalry full of deception and murder attempts with her sisters, and they became effectively a trio of rulers. Rode Calliston, a red stallion of Ebene heritage. Cercey had three sons and one late daughter, Corhynea, with Xerxes. Her reign was peaceful and full of quiet and determined progress to increase discipline, education, training and technology, and lacked involvement in off-world affairs. Died at 67 years old, having schooled her daughter Corhynea (18 at that time) personally. Her sons all died young. Corhynea Corhynea is the daughter of Cercey and Xerxes. Rode the stallion Sky, a grey violet-tinted Ebene horse famous for his offspring. He died by accident early on, contributing to the belief that horses shouldn’t be mismatched. She made the army of the Veil a lot more strict, loyal and united, arguably at the expense of diversity. She conducted a great many exercises involving the whole world, made training in space and on other worlds a lot more important, raised awareness of what was happening in the rest of the universe and had negotiations with the Freedom Army. She even sent several thousand soldiers to serve with the FA. A small movement rose up against her rule which she squashed quickly and with small force which led her to discover Kassius. She sent Kassius away to the FA and raised their daughter Desdena. In 15 years, when the State destroys the FA, she calls her world to arms and leads a devastating attack on the State planet Hope. Corhynea is later assasinated on the Lightbringer. Desdena Desdena of Corhynea and Kassius is the first warrior queen, schooled in strategy by her mother and in art of battle, secretly, by her grandfather. She rode a seal brown filly of Clan West and Dream Guild descent named Spirit Flare. She always was rebellious and eager to join the battle, even though she still learned well for a queen and had a brilliant mind for tactics. Spirit Flare fell in the battle for Hope, into which Desdena had snuck against all rules, and the princess assisted her mother with her quest on the Lightbringer. After her mother is assassinated, Desdena apparently abandons Helgen’s cause, returns to the Veil and, in much controversy, becomes elected as the queen after Jihad (her grandfather's giant wild killer stallion) flocks to her side. She uses the State spacecraft on Hope to wage war with the State, partaking in the battles herself, tricking Helgens forces and fleet into participating with a wicked gambit, and eventually terminates the State. During this, she chooses Mond of Clan West, riding Konoyan, as her mate. Upon returning to the Veil, she gives birth to a son, Crestor, whom she schools in both battle and tactic. Desdena manages to hold Helgen’s band, a sort of peacekeeping order by then, under threat, demands Alex be handed over to her, brings Alex to the Veil and has him trained in riding/symbisosis of two beings. In years, using all the new data of Helgens Band, she makes a Dragon land and has Alex ride it. It was meant as the first step in the mission to understand the Dragons and prevent war with them. It works, but Desdena dies in the space-time rupturing chaos. Crestor gives her newborn twins, Athanata and Theoseron, to Helgen's band, so that they may ride dragons, too, by her last request. Crestor Crestor, the son of Desdena and Mond, is the first king of the Veil in an ambiguously very long time. He rides a Frost Folk mare named Shethe. Category:Characters